My Girl
by jeromevaleska
Summary: You eagerly assist Jerome in his trailer after catching him visibly aroused.


I couldn't stop staring at her. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing that tight, deep red tank top with a short frilly black skirt that she knew I loved. She always looked beautiful, but this was my favorite look.

We were at my trailer, she was talking about something involving her parents but I could hardly pay attention, though I acted like I was. She smiles at me and tosses her head back a little, her hair falls around her face and I hold my breath.

I couldn't pinpoint exactly when I'd come to think of her as 'my girl' but when her face would appear in a crowd or I'd catch sight of her walking around the fairgrounds of the circus, the first thought in my head was always, "My girl."

I wanted her out of my head but that was easier said than done when her presence was intoxicating. She brought a new life in this place, one that I would never imagine possible.

But nothing I tried to get rid of her had worked. Eventually, it didn't matter anymore, because I wanted her. I wanted her nearby, I wanted to know where she was, what she was doing, at all times. I wanted her. No, she was already mine.

She was kind and warm and easygoing and very considerate of other people's feelings, everything that I lacked, which made her all the more desirable. She talks calmly even when I can see that she is angry; she never yells or complains, has the patience of a saint and the looks of an angel.

My eyes roam from her face, down to her neck, to her collarbone, to the beginning of her breasts covered with her tank top. I lick my lips, imagining how it would feel to run my tongue down that trail, even further down, across her nipples to her navel. My member starts twitching and I try to ban these thoughts, angry for letting my imagination run wild again. I itched to feel her soft skin under my hands, to make her moan with just a flick of my tongue or a touch of my hand. I wanted to feel her body writhing beneath me as I made her come. My mind would often wander in that direction, her body against mine, how soft her hair was when I tangled it around my fingers as I held her head while she sucked me off, the taste of her as I ate her out. I wanted to bury myself inside of her, I wanted to feel her as she held me inside her when I came. I craved her like a drug.

"Earth to Jerome!" she snapped her fingers in front of my face abruptly, bringing me back to reality.

"Aw, forgive me, Y/N. I was just thinking about what I'm going to be doing tomorrow." I replied with a wave of my hand, chuckling.

"Yeah right, don't lie to me. I know you weren't listening to anything I said, meanie." she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest in disapproval.

"Don't give me that look. Go on, continue talking about whatever it was you were talking about." I said with a laugh and brushed the hair out of my face, ignoring the blood rushing south in my jeans.

"Okay so anyway, my-" she suddenly stopped talking, her gaze dropping to my lap. Uh oh. When she looked back up at me, she's smirking, "Hm, so that's why you're distracted." she giggled softly, and I could feel myself twitching even more now. I look back at her with suggestive eyes, waiting to find out what her next move is.

"You know, you could have just said so. I'd be more than happy to help." she winked playfully, swaying her tongue around her plump lips. Her every move was provocative, which was only driving me crazy in the process and making me swell up more than I'd like to admit.

"You're bad. I thought you were more concerned with telling me about your problems." I chuckled, "Get on your knees, now." I ordered and before I knew it, she sunk down on to her knees in front of me, gripping on either side of my seat as she positioned herself.

"Jerome, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything, and you know I'll do anything for you." she reminded me, batting her eyelashes irresistibly, "I'll take care of you."

She looked up and watched my eyes widen just the slightest in surprise. She unbuckled my buckle and belt from my pants, popping the button off and slipping the zipper down, giving a single tug signaling me to lift my hips, so I raised them off the seat enough to allow her to slide my pants the rest of the way down.

"We have thirty minutes till those shitheads come back in here to check on me." I said hoarsely, growling at the thought of my bitch of a mother nagging one of the performers to make sure I was 'behaving'.

"That's more than enough time." she smiled, she started to slowly run her hands up my legs. I shivered beneath her fingertips, goosebumps raising across my skin the further and slower she went. A small sigh escaped my lips just as she reached my thighs. She glanced down at my boxers, taking in the sight of my hardened member before her. She reached up to the front of them, gently gripping my length and giving it two long and delicate strokes, feeling me throb within her hold.

Before she removed the elastic barrier, she started placing soft kisses along my thighs. I let out a strangled groan, encouraging her to go further in her actions. When she made her way to my underwear, she eased me out of them gently, having me lift myself up once more. Now, with my bottom bare and member jutting out towards her, I prepared myself for what was about to happen. This is what had been on my mind all day, the moment was finally here and I couldn't have been more excited, I nearly shoved it right down her throat.

"See that? This is what you do to me. Now you have to take care of it." I growled.

"Mhm, so bossy." she giggled quietly.

She grasped my member yet again, she began with light strokes while pressing her lips against the shaft, occasionally running her tongue along the veins which provoked a full sound from me, making me groan louder than before. I watched her lips curve into a smile as she kissed me, so I moved my hand down to caress through her locks of hair. She finally parted her lips and ran her tongue along my length, nearly in time with the strokes of my fingers. She couldn't help but release a breathless gasp when she lapped across the tip, the taste of the salty pre-cum hitting her tongue.

"Mmm, you're so big, Jerome." she said in a sultry tone and giggled.

"Fuck." I uttered through a grunt, watching her moan at the taste. I can tell that she's eager to tease me, but the urge for me to fill her mouth is far too tempting to resist. Without hesitation, she engulfed the tip in her mouth, sucking and lathering her tongue over the flesh greedily. She kept her eyes on me the whole time, with every swipe of her tongue and hollow suck of her cheeks, my brows knitted together tightly and my teeth gnawed at my bottom lip. My fingers tangled within her locks firmly while a louder and animal-like groan followed, seemingly echoing around the trailer.

"You're such a pretty little cocksucker, you know that, Y/N?" I said breathlessly and she nods her head like the good girl she is. My hips bucked just the slightest towards her mouth, urging her to go further and take more of me inside. For the next few minutes, she's alternating between lathering my sensitive tip with her saliva and licking it against my frenulum. The moans spilling from my lips are constant and at this point I couldn't give a fuck if anyone heard us.

She parted from my member temporarily, a thin string of spit connects her lips with it but she quickly takes care of that, cleaning it up with her tongue. She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the head. The departure doesn't last long before she returns her full attention to me again. She brings my member within her mouth once more, taking a deep breath before slowly sinking down my length, rubbing the underside of my shaft between every inch she takes to make things easier for her.

"This is what you wanted all long, wasn't it?" I grunted. She emitted an unintelligible noise around my member which only makes me smirk, "Oh what was that? Sorry, couldn't hear you over that mouthful of my dick."

I started giving short, shallow thrusts into her pretty mouth, my hips bucking and pressing forward, urging more of it inside her mouth and I can't help but groan when I hit the back of her throat. The tight and wet confines of her mouth combined with the attention of her tongue against my shaft has me jerking her head by her hair roughly.

"Shit, doll, you look so perfect with your mouth full like this." I whispered under my breath. She can barely manage a smile around my thick member in my mouth but her eyes are twinkling. She started humming softly around me while one hand skimmed up my thigh towards my balls, now cradling them whilst she hollowed her cheeks and began sucking harder. My head pressed back against the wall and I grit my teeth, cursing low and groaning within my throat. Her name fell off my lips repeatedly, making her shiver and pleasurable sparks of heat pool deep in my stomach. She was squirming underneath me a little, which only excited me further, pressing her thighs together to offer herself a bit of needed friction.

"Oh fuck yes, you love this, don't you?" I murmured as I stared back down at her.

I could tell she was momentarily distracted by her own building need and it wasn't until now that she realized the bucking of my hips had increased and I was fucking her mouth. She braced her hands on my thighs, her nostrils flaring a bit as she took in a deep breath, preparing herself as the head of my member brushed the back of her throat. Tears watered at the corner of her eyes while she gagged a bit as she squeezed them shut, she looked even prettier like this than when she was babbling earlier. She started to bob her head up and down my length, the head of my member grazing the back of her throat with every downward stroke.

"Oh yeah, that's it. Look at you, taking my cock like a good little bitch. I can see how fucking wet you are for me. I knew you were a slut." I said through a hiss, leaning my head back.

She was squirming even more now beneath me, and without even touching her I already knew how soaked her panties were just from sucking me off. My fingers unlocked from around her hair and instead wrapped a little of it in a tight knot around my hand, yanking her head forward, giving her a hard gag, and causing her to nearly choke around my shaft. Her throat muscles contracting tightly around my hard length. She emitted a muffled moan, I glanced down and I immediately noticed a sudden gush of wetness rushing from her aching core. With her constant moaning, her throat tightened and vibrated around my member, making me cry out in unrestrained ecstasy.

"You're so pretty, on your knees for me. Your lips are so fucking pink and soft around me, taking it so good. You're doing so good, doll, you're so hot, looking at me like there's nothing else you want but my dick in your mouth." I purred, and I can tell she's getting wetter as I praise her, her eyelashes batting as she sucks me.

My hips bucked forward, pushing myself further down her throat, seeking more of that heavenly vibrating constriction. "Fuck, that feels so fucking good. You're such a filthy girl." my words were strained and drawn out in a long moan as I raised myself off of the seat. My breathing was labored and sweat was beading at my brow, I couldn't help myself because of the way those eyes stared back at me, watching my every move with my dick in her mouth. My hand yanked once more and tightened the grip on her hair as I moved in tandem with her bobbing, thrusting upwards sharply every time she bounced her head down.

We both fell into a steady rhythm; her bobbing on my member quickly while I thrust into her mouth in lustful abandon. Not long after, I could feel my shaft throbbing violently, signaling that I wasn't far behind my release. Before she could work herself down on her own accord, I released my grip from her hair and moved both of my hands to grip the sides of her face, holding her firmly still. Without any warning besides a weak growl, I started to piston in and out of her mouth and throat at a wild, unwavering pace. Her gagging increased a bit as I used her face for my own release. Time seemed to slow as we both crawled closer and closer to our climaxes.

"Come for me, Y/N, just come already." I demanded hoarsely. After a few minutes of fucking her wet, hot cavern, my balls tightened and my member was twitching wildly, bright spots of white dotting behind my eyelids before I came with a deep grunt. Thick rope after rope of cum bursting forth deep into her throat and coating her mouth before I pulled out, releasing one final shot on her swollen lips. She followed suit within a couple moments, coming with a gush of wetness soaking her panties and long shivers of ecstasy coursed through her entire body. With a long sigh, she looked up at me, watching me quietly. I slumped back against the seat, taking a breather, my eyes closed in bliss.

I panted heavily and then opened my eyes again, moving down to lock with her own gaze as my lips curved into a smirk. A small giggle escaped her lips, panting with me. She looked so beautiful covered in my cum and before I could tell her anything, she looked back at me and licked the residue of it off her lips and swallowed.

"Do you like the taste of that you dirty cocksucker?" I asked, and she was quick to nod her head enthusiastically, "Good girl," I said, my eyes wandering down to her soaked panties.

"You tasted so good, I still can't believe I came just from that." she giggled softly, still out of breath.

"I'm not done with you. Get up, now." I ordered, she obeyed instantly, her body trembling a little.

I pressed her back against the wall and slammed my hands down on either side of her head, my panting ragged and I leaned closer. When her eyes met mine, I saw exactly what I was feeling. Desire. I shoved my knee between her legs, pushing it against her warm core. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and pressed my lips to her ear.

"You want me, don't you?" I whispered.

I could feel the goosebumps on her skin as she shivered. I could smell her. She didn't answer me, just nodded her head quickly.

"Say it." I demanded as I inched closer to her body.

"I do. I want you." she said softly.

"What do you want exactly?" I asked, my eyes following her every move.

"I want you to fuck me. You fucked my mouth, and now you need to fuck my wet pussy." she pleaded, her whole body aching for me.

"It would be my pleasure." I smirked, dragging my lips along her jaw to her mouth, forcing it open with my tongue, pulling her into a heated kiss. I yanked up her skirt, pushing it above her waist and shoved aside her panties, my fingers easily sliding along her folds and inside her.

"You're so fucking soaked for me, fuck, I can slide right in." I said under my breath. She moaned and grabbed my other hand, pulling it down to cup her breast. She rubbed her hand over my hard bulge as she ground herself against my seeking fingers.

I slipped my fingers out of her and suddenly picked her up and held her against the wall. She had one hand tangled in my hair and the other digging into my shoulder, her nails biting into my skin. I lowered her onto my member, thrusting deep inside her with a loud groan. Her head fell back against the wall and she squeezed her eyes shut, gasping my name out.

"Oh fuck, Jerome! Please don't stop!" she begged, and I reveled in the sight of her at my mercy. I braced myself with one arm against the wall and slammed into her, over and over.

"Don't close your eyes. I want you to look at me while I fuck you, watch my cock slide in and out of you tight pussy." I hissed, and she met my gaze with fluttering eyes. She obeyed everything I said, and that only made me want her more.

I didn't hold back or care about anything other than the feel of her as I took her, the smell of her filling my nose, the taste of her skin on my lips as I kissed her everywhere my mouth could reach.

"Shit. You're squeezing me so fucking much." I uttered around a growl. She was gasping and panting my name repeatedly, every movement I made punctuated by a satisfied moan. I grabbed her hair and forced her to look at me. Her eyes were wide, her pupils lust blown and beautiful, her mouth parted slightly as I thrust into her, hard, burying myself in her wet heat. I leaned into her, holding her body against the wall with mine.

"Tell me who you belong to," I ordered.

"You, Jerome! I belong to you!" she cried out. Her body was quivering as she pushed her hips down onto me. I tilted my hips up slightly, drawing a loud gasp from her. I slowly circled them and I could feel her walls clenching around me, holding me tightly inside her, never wanting me to let go.

I was barely able to contain myself; I wanted to fuck her, to take her so hard I left marks on her, all the better to remind her who she belonged to. Me and only me. But I needed to hear her say it again, for her to tell me she was mine and no one else's.

"Say it again, doll," I whispered, my cheek rubbing against hers as I moved close to her ear. "Tell me you're mine. Tell me and I'll let you come. Do it, now. Tell me."

Her body squirmed as I held her, refusing to let her finish. I released my hold on her hair and slipped my hand between our bodies, my thumb seeking and finding her swollen clit, barely grazing it as I slowly slid my member out of her, leaving just the tip inside her.

"I'm yours, all yours, Jerome. No one else's." she moaned out.

I kissed her neck, right under her ear, my tongue slipping out to run along the edge of her jaw. I gradually pushed myself back inside her, agonizingly slow, forcing myself to take my time.

"That's a good girl." I praised before thrusting into her with a snap of my hips, my thumb pressing against her clit.

She screamed, a low keen of pleasure. She pulled my mouth to see hers, her tongue pushing past my lips and into my mouth, kissing me as if her life depended on it. I pumped into her, fast and hard until I felt her grace roar through me as she came. Two more thrusts of my hips and I was coming, my head resting against her chest as I pulled her down onto me.

She wrapped her arms around my head, holding me to her. She pressed her mouth to my ear. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "It got away from me. I wasn't trying, I swear." she whimpered.

I looked up at her and I could see the truth in her eyes. I could already feel her grace as it moved through me, under my skin and into my nerve endings. I kissed her, wanting to hold on to the feeling of her as a part of me as much as I could.

"Don't worry, doll, we only had a few minutes left." I broke off the kiss and set her on her feet. She was quick to put her clothes back on, and I did the same because I knew one of those shitty performers would be back any second. I trapped her between my arms one more time and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"That was so perfect. We need to do that more often." she winked, making her way back to her seat, and I joined the one next to her.

"Oh we will. Pretend that you're reading this." I picked up a random book from the shelf, shoving it in her hands. She took it and started reading just like I told her.

Within a minute, a man burst through the door, without warning. He looked about the trailer before setting his eyes on me.

"Just checking. Lila's gonna need you in the next fifteen minutes, Jerome." he reported sternly, taking another long look before he slammed the door shut.

"Bye shithead." I laughed and looked back at her with a smirk, "Let's do it again."

She tossed her book aside immediately and jumped in my arms. I didn't have enough of her and oh she was in for it now.


End file.
